Eric's past, present and future
by Angels-Eternal-Love
Summary: This was Eric's final realisation, but i decided to change it. Sookie X Eric
1. AN

Ok so I didn't like how I had written this so have deleted it and posted this AN as I had a stroke of genius on the story I would like to run this past all of you,

I have decided to write Sookie and Eric as past lover's back in a past life before his human days as a Viking and have them both die tragicly then come back to each other, what do you all think.

Please let me know what you think.

Tash


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so I decided that I wanted to make this a two-shot. This is set 1000 years after Eric's final death. So it's about 3058 or so.

It was a beautiful Monday morning. It was 7:30am and I beautiful young blonde was getting ready for school along with her brother.

"Sammy, Jake… Breakfast is ready" Their mother called from down stairs. Samantha aka Sammy was 17 with beautiful mid shoulder length blonde hair and the darkest of chocolate brown eyes. Her twin brother Jacob aka Jake had unruly ebony locks like their father and like Sammy he had chocolate brown eyes.

This pair were the envy of all their class mates. As they settled into their chairs to eat their mother asked.

"So what are you two so excited about" it was true this pair was excited as they were getting a new student today.

"There's a new student starting today" Jake said after he finished his mouthful. Sammy looked at her brother and said.

"I wonder what they're like and if the new person is a guy or girl" Jake nodded his head. After they finished breakfast they finished getting ready at 8:30 they were out the door and in Jake's Dodge Ram. It was painted metallic green with a purple hue to it.

As they arrived at school they noticed a big crowd yelling and screaming 'fight, fight'. They got out the truck quickly and went over to defuse the situation.

"What's going on here" Jake said as his voice took on a tone of authority. Everyone stopped and looked at him and slowly backed away. Jake may have been the most quiet guy around but everyone knew not to mess with him.

Jake and Sammy quickly moved to the middle of the circle and saw Ryan (Reincarnation of Bill) standing over a what they assumed handsome male.

"Ryan Jamison" Sammy cried as she rushed in to check on the stranger lying on the ground. She lifted his head onto her lap and stroked his Blonde hair out of his eyes and noticed they were the most beautiful shade she had ever seen. The were a crystal clear sky blue.

"What caused you do to this, you asshole" she cried out as she glared at Ryan.

"What do you care skank" he said and laughed. At this the new guy pushed himself away from Sammy and rose up from the ground standing at his full height. Which Sammy noted was about 6ft 3 if not taller.

As the new guy stood over Ryan everyone else backed away. Ryan noticed and laughed again.

"What are you all so scared of, I already gave him a pounding and his just decided he wants some more, for the skank" the second skank left his mouth his ass was flat on the ground and his mouth was bleeding.

"If you ever speak of this young lady behind me like that again I'll do more then just punch you, you pathetic shit" he said Sammy melted at his words and voice. It was like honey and silk mixed together. Sammy was melting.

"My name is Elijah Mansford and you are" he said as he held out his hand to Sammy. Sammy looked up at him and took his hand. She noticed that it was calloused but that didn't bother her. She realized that he either worked in the fields or he worked on or with heavy machinery.

"Thank you, Mr. Mansford" She said politely to the new guy. Elijah couldn't help stare at the small young girl/woman in front of him. He had a feeling that he knew her from somewhere but couldn't' remember ever seeing her before.

Jake walked over to Sammy and noticed the gaze of recollection in the new guy's eyes. He looked him over. Blonde cropped hair (Like in season 2), blue eyes, tall… very talk; broad shoulders muscular form though lean. Jake continued to look at this guy and then something happened.

Jake fell to his knee's and gasped in pain. Sammy was on her knees beside him in a heartbeat.

"Jake, what's wrong" Jake didn't answer as he was having flash back's. After a few moments it all stopped. He looked towards the blonde next to him and saw her worried face, he smiled. He remembered everything. This girl he now called sister was once a telepath that had caught his child's attention. And said child was standing in front of them watching what was going on.

"It's ok I'm fine Sammy, we're gonna be late for class" He said as he stood and walked into the school. The rest of the day had followed rather uneventfully. When school was finally over Sammy and Jake walked to his car and noticed Elijah waiting by his car a very flashy RED corvette (Ha, I couldn't help it). He walked over to them and stood in front of Jake.

As Elijah continued to stare at Jake, Sammy watched him she was a little afraid of what might happen. She continued to watch as he continued to stare. She noticed that everyone else had left. So had Elijah. When he was sure no-one else would see or hear, Elijah dropped to his knees.

"You remember don't you. Eric" Jake said in a voice Sammy had never heard before.

'Wait did he just call him Eric, he said his name was Elijah' Just as Sammy went to open her mouth Elijah (Eric) spoke.

"Yes Master I do, you… you remember as well" he said from his still kneeling position. Sammy was really starting to worry, but something fluttered in her mind. This all seemed very familiar. The Jake spoke.

"Yes my child I do, I remember everything from our time together to my meeting Sookie and my final death" At this Sammy started… Sookie that name she knew it and then.

"Oh shit" Was all she said and she pasted out. When she woke she noted she was not at home. She got up and followed the voices of her brother and Elijah. She had some questions for them about what she had dreamt after she pasted out.

She continued to follow the voices till she came to the lounge room. She walked in and the males stopped talking. Jake got up and moved over to Sammy. He put his hands on her shoulders and looked at her.

"You have some questions for us don't you Sammy or should I say Sookie" he said as he led her to the couch.

"Yes… um all of this… everything… names, we have all been together before haven't we" She said and both males nodded.

"Yes from what I've gathered… from my own memories and Elijah's memories our lives have crossed paths before about 1050 years or so, Back then my name was Godric and Elijah's was Eric we were Vampires and I was Eric's Maker, you were a human telepath who caught the eye of my child" Jake said as he looked at Sammy.

She knew all of this was true, she had seen the same things herself. But how did Eric die, she knew Godric met the sun as she was with him, and she threw herself off the cliffs near her home in Bon Temps.

"How… how did it happen" She asked Elijah and he knew exactly what she was asking.

"Like my Maker I met the sun, but it was 50 years after your death, and only after I could finally read your letter, you… you had loved me…" He stopped seemly gone to thought.

"I am glad you know" She said and both males looked at her.

"We all have another chance to be happy and spend another life together" She looked between her brother and the man she had loved in another life and watched as they both nodded.

It had been 3 yrs since Sammy and Jake met Elijah and things had been real good for them. After a few months Sammy and Elijah started dating. Everyone wondered how that happened. As far as everyone knew Elijah was and asshole that no-one could stand. So when Sammy and Elijah came out and said they were dating it shocked everyone.

It was Friday night and Sammy and Elijah were lying out under the stars in his backyard. Sammy had her head on Elijah's chest, she loved hearing his heartbeat. She looked up at him, it had been nearly 3 years since she and Elijah had started dating and yet he hadn't asked or tried to force her to have sex and she wondered why.

"Eric" She said in private they had decided that they would call each other by the names of the past. He looked down at her.

"Yes Sookie" He said watching her intently. He was so glad that this time he could have her and that nothing was ever going to separate them this time.

"Why haven't you asked me to have sex yet" She asked, he was in shock, she had brought up the one topic that had never come up in conversation.

"I never asked because I believed it would happen when we were ready for it to happen, why do you want to have sex Sookie" He asked her as he watched her reaction. To say she was shocked by his words would be an understatement, he had blown her away.

"It's ok I was just wondering, your right you know, it'll happen when it's meant to happen" She said as she lent p to kiss him.

And as they say 'THE REST IS HISTORY'

I hope you all enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it, love, joy, happiness and smiles to all my reader's and reviewer's

I love you all

Tash


End file.
